Talk:Farewell to Gaile
First. Noooeeeess! Why's Gaile leaving?--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'DNA']] 20:23, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :She's not leaving, go read her page on GWW. 20:25, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :: see above. — Warw/Wick 20:25, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :::D'oh, i knew i'd get a reply like that. Just read it. She's leaving kinda, or moving. Moving is the better word.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'DNA']] 20:35, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::::No, she's going to keep doing what she is now on GWW, etc, just with an official title. :P Lord Belar 20:37, 31 March 2008 (UTC) april's foolsday..? I'd bet 10k on it :P-{[ [[User:Pulpulpullie|'PUL']] ]}- 20:46, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :She 'aint leaving. — Warw/Wick 20:48, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::Funny it happens to be April Fools day...--68.125.224.80 05:09, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::I bet the april fool's joke will be the fact some actual people on GW guru will miss gaile, considering the amount of spiteful little nut jobs over there. Flechette 05:47, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::That one time Gaile chewed them out with a flame post was pretty epic. Yeah, that would be a nice joke. (T/ ) 05:52, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Hah Gailes nothing but a herder, the game will be better off without lagging towns to hell with sheep cooing to her every word. Unfortunately, its probaly a joke.-- 21:45, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Festival Games then? So... yes? I'd like to be able to race or play the DA again this weekend. Shayne Hawke 02:06, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Gimmick ^^ As you can see from the history page, this "event" was created by someone from the official wiki, and only edited by 3 admins... I do have to give you guys credit thos- this and the WoWWiki were both pretty good stunts ^.^ [[User:X Deity X|'X Deity X']] 02:28, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :Who said this was a stunt? --Shadowphoenix 03:35, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::It's not; it's real.213.17.48.159 08:52, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Good Riddance? Anyone else glad to see her go? I was of the opinion that most of the long-time players are kind of sick of her antics. So long, please don't change your mind. On yet another plus side, we get more party points at last.American Wrath 03:22, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :"many years of hard work" Lol. I wish it wasn't a joke. (T/ ) 05:16, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::Look on it on the bright side. Now instead of asking her question about barbers, auction houses and extra storage, you'll be asking her question about why your game doesn't work like it should :P — Poki#3 , 11:13, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Haha, I love my guild. Suppose I'm happy, I mean now there won't be all of those friend wannabes in towns using cutesy anime expressions and saying LOL at anything she says. Zulu Inuoe 11:41, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :Well, if it WERE a joke, they'd probably have announced it today, the timing makes me suspect it's legit. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 21:51, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::We can only pray, the chance of getting a better PR however is slim with Anets staff fillings.-- 21:54, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::amen alari..now if only they would "promote" his ass to something like...i dunno janitor? haha 67.191.245.177 23:51, 1 April 2008 (UTC) I need to adopt my rants into GuildWiki, anywho as my rant says; "if you dont like Guild Wars and you dont like its staff, dont play....". Should have added the dont be on the wiki either but that would have been a bit over the top lol :D. Well personally I like Gaile, its probably because I have the same job as her (not with anet btw) but I think she is nice :) --''Shadowphoenix'' 23:47, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Trophy Items? First of all, lol, like anyone believes this, 2nd, iff the event is true, you can gain quite dome party points (from my point of view, party points=money^^) so, what the hell are trophy items?? So that iff they are farmable, i can start farming e^m ^^ 78.21.7.221 14:22, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :So after deciphering your post, I think I might have almost figured out what you were trying to say. My spell check is going nuts right now, but I'll put that aside. I have one thing to say to you: Canthan New Year. Victory Tokens. NPC's who exchange items for other items. Not so complicated after all...American Wrath 15:25, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :: Actually, what they call trophy items is stuff like iridescent griffon wings, or truffles, or blobs of ooze, etc. I.e. - special drops that you can trade at collectors for (usually) weapons. NightAngel 15:30, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, Wrath, sorry about that, i might have been writing a little bit fast without watching what i was writing... and i don't use spell check, but you got the message... and Angel, thanks, already thought is was something like that, but does anyone know what ones you can trade for what items? 78.21.7.221 15:35, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Problaly Declayed Orr Emblems in Lion's Arch.. But whatever is in the regions around LA, Kamadan and Monestary i guess.. 193.91.164.176 21:47, 1 April 2008 (UTC) oh wait ! lol if this is real , someone over there is gonna get a promotion . If izzy is the next one in line , we can all say goodbye to guildwars as we know it =P —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 87.64.178.205 ( ) }. 'First of all, is that a bad or a good thing, eh? hehe somethings not right Ok guys just hear me out on this, Guild Wars has ALWAYS ended thier festivals on a SUNDAY! why would this one be on a MONDAY?--Patch 00:59, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :Well, I don't have school monday, but it's a professional day. xD --Shadowcrest 01:01, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::Maybe Monday is Gaile's birthday or something. And you're wrong, btw; St. Patrick's event this year lasted through Monday. 01:03, 2 April 2008 (UTC)